Użytkownik:178.235.179.33
Dyskusja:Koszulka Delfina+Mariano RESET "Reset Horror" ? DLACZEGO RESET (HORROR) ?!?!?!? Anonim 5 to usuwacz Przydałby się "usuwacz tego resetu" ! Ja mogę nim być !!! Czy wszyscy opuścili ta wiki Nie każdy jest cały czas zawsze czasami jest duża aktywnosc czasami mala 0 ? To Ja Pisałem Takie Znaki Zapytania ( !!! . Nie zawsze jest aktywnosc duza wczoraj byla a ty malo byles A Para Nprmalka napisał awczoraj komentarsz na stronie figurki robowó. !!!!!!!!! . , Czerwonny12......... Dzis szkola w ktorej ucze sie ja i wiekszosc uzytkownikow wiki bo rozpowiadalam o niej im mielismy mega duzo zadane wiec oewnie niestett nie bedzie aktywnosci na wiki Jak większość użyytkowniików ????????? Ja i italiano i muschroom jestesmy z tej samej szkoly !!! Jakie "slodziki większe od Słidziaka 20142015" ???!!!. Pewnie delfina i marian.., ODCHODZE.Z WIKI NA ZAWSZE!!!!!!!!!GDYŻ NA StAŁE PRZEPROWADZAM SIĘ Za Granicę dobrze że ostatnio kaleka 12 został nowym administratorem teraz jeszcze wybierzmy nowego króla wiki który mnie zastąoi cyzli bedzie najwazniejszy o tym zadecydujesz ty anonimie 178 kto ma zistac moim nastepcą ? Czemu odchodzisz i "przeprowaszsię za Granicę" i dobrze zękaleka12 zostałnowym admnistorem ???!!!??? Tak kaleka12 jest fajny i lubi anonimy jednak nie odchodze przeprowadzam sie bo chce mieszkac w kolunbi w bogocie bo to piekne miasto bede wchodzic raz na tydziem wiec bede najwazniejszy epizodycznie jest administratorka izabelo i administrator kaleka 12 ktory aktywny jest A czy Puchatek 67 będzie Adiminstratorem ? Nieeeee!!!! Po pierwsze odszedl a po drugie nienawidzi anonimow i zablokowal by im mozliwosc oisania Wtedy by było tak jak w jednym odcinku jestem frankym argarita wyjechała i ktoś zamiast niej był w Cyberze i to była Tamara. A dzisiaj bodobno będzie jakiś odcinek. ciekawie jaki więc chyba 41 czyli jednak są dalej! Nie juz sie skonczyl i znow sa tylko 1 czesci powtorki i drugie pomineli na zawsze Myślałem że bedzie 41 odcinek w którum podcbno miała być Kassasndra. To plotki dominus oewnie ją zabił DLAczego ??? Bo mowi do franky ze nie chce ona wiedziec gdzie jest teraz kassandra ma dziwne oczy przerazajace gdy ti mowi i byl na nia wsciekly ze zeosula mu serce mowi to w drugiej czesci przrd ostatniego odcinka ktory raz tylko wyemitowali Czemu to tu jest teraz niestety bardzo małą aktywność ?!. , Czasami tak jest piatej sobota i niedziela bylg suoer mlze teraz tez tak bedzie a tak to pewnie wiekszosc sie uczy lub pracuje moze 42 ? Co 42? Lorenzo mumia. https://jestem-franky.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Ostre_przyprawy Ostre przyprawy ! Żeby grozic asusenie trumną trzeba byc mega zlym Tybek...? ! Typek Anonim 85 napisał to już w pewnym wyjątkowym i ciekawym komentarzu. Ciekawie jczy wiecie w jakim..., I czy strona Bandaże będzie jak Figurki Robotór lub Karton z metarowymi rzeczami ? Możliwe bo sie robi wyjatkowa Anonimie94 czy edytowałeś stronę Delfiny ???!!!?!?!?!?/., Co jest nie tak z strona delfiny Jednak Stronę Poświęconą Dyskuski! :( A ty dzis na informatyce 79 a w domu numer 178 Nie To był mój brat bliźniak i pomyliłeś go i mnie chyba tak jak wiele osób Segunda z Polem . A ok na poczatku ich wszyscy mylili a potem spoko bylo juz naprawde wielka szkoda ze segunda nie ma w sezonie 2b fajnie by bylo gdy by dalej byl dyrektorem i gdy elizabeth bylaby jego wicedyrektorka a czasmai aktorka i Usunąłeś to (tak jak Ama 21 kiedyś. ) ? Skoro nie ma tego serialu to nje bedziesz aktywby na wiki i czytak tego co tu beda edytowac? Nie przecież Będę!!! chociaz sa straszne edycje. Fajne np te na stronje wskazowki dominusa a czemu zrobiłeś to co Ama21kiedyś??'? (Chodziło o to że usunąłś Autobusy a były fajne) bo brzydkie to do ktorych nieztety wchodza autobusy fajne sa Czemu zawsze wszyscy piszą takimi literami jaką ja napiszę ostatnią na przykład małymi . Co sadzisz o edycjach na stronke wskazowki dominusa? Są fajne ':( "Sabrina byla lepsza od Sofii ale mala rola" ? :( tylko 45 odcinkow a sofia ponad 120 ale sabrina fajna ''' Faustino Właśnie byL jakis odcinek w telewizji ale totstary... AS czy będzie Nowy!?. Nowych juz nie '''ma potwierdzono ze drugich czesci nigdy nie wyemituja niestety :( i teraz sa powtorki i w grudniu serialu juz nie bedzid) Ale mogłoby zamiast icarli dwóch odcinków o 17 godzinie bybyć zagadki rodziny hanterów bo są teraz bardzo fajne na przykład dzisiaj a iacraly teraz niezabardzo fajne. A jest tylko jeden pzed tymi 3 sezon bedzie slaby a 2 i 1 jak oglada sie wielokrotnie nudzą jestem franky nigdy nie nudzi a hunterowie są gorsi. Princessa45 . Co zrobila?Pisałą ciekawe komentarze ! No bardzo A najciekawszy i najsmieszniejszy Ten https://jestem-franky.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Banda%C5%BCe/@comment-39706260-20191115064918. Podobny do domu Skalmara. A strona Bandaże jest teraz najśmieszniejsza! j Niesteyt Heroes Light i łobuz i Diabeł mało pisali chyba mało wchodzili tu na ta wiki. Tak sje zlozylo a ci dwaj to epizodyczni ale inni tez fajne komentarze pisza Anonim 79 fajne pisał !!!!!''' . :) "Łobuz i Diabeł" NAPISAŁ KOMENTARZ !!!!!!!!!. Ale niezbyt ciekawy Ale łobuz i diabeł i Pinkie243 naszczęście Wrócili ! A kto nie powrocil jeszcze na wiki? '''Skąpy '''Krab i Danielek 15''' oni juz nie powroca na stale zablokowanj Ale tylko Oni Dwa a Łobuz i Diabeł naszczęśćie Łobuz i Diabeł nie jest i mże wie jak ich odblokować ! I Heroes Light jescze t nie powrócił... Kilka razy byl Ale teraz by było Ciekawiej bo Nie jest Administratorem! ........., Nigdy nie byl Ale teraz jeszcze bardziej Nie jest. Chyba właśnie dlatego tu nie wchodzi ale mimotego mógłby. Fajnie bybyłó... A moze odszedl tak jak puchatek67 A czemu Puchatek 67 odszedł ???!!!???!!!/1,/. Bo kazdy go znienawidzil za to ze pisal zle o anonimach Ja w Bogocie juz jestem zwiedzam ladnie a wi piatek bede caly czas w hotelu dzien wolny i dodam mnostwo stron na tą wiki Izabelo 78 też pisa ł a tak o anonimach niestety i to było nawet Gorsze ... Na sponheidi jes duża aktywność. Tamta wiki to tylko do pisania o uzytkownikach tej wiki a tutaj lepiej sie pisze i komentuje i zyje sie na tej wiki A włąśnie byłw telewizji ten odcinek o niebezpiecznym henryku i oglądałem go piwreszy raz i w nim było tak jak napisałeś keidyś że zakończenie wygląda jakby była druga część. i to BArdzo!., Bo ciąg dalszy tego odcinka to trze odcinki ta trylogia o tym zlym co chcial zniszczyc internety i potemniebezoieczny go pokonuje i traci moce i to w nim bylo nawiazanie tez do czterech poczatkiaych odicnkow sezonu 5 od wtedy juz zaczal on kombinowac jego powtorka bedzie w poniedzialek wtorke sroda Heroes Light Powrócił iI Napisał GFenialny Komentarz ! I wygląda to jak Komentarze na stronie Domu Skalmara tylko Odwrotnie! (Ale komentarz ze znakiem zapytania jest tylko jeden a nie daw). Pisalem tez kilka dni temu a to prawda z tym niebezoiecznym te 5 pierwszyhc odcinkiw sezonu 5 ma wplyw na fabule trylogi HAHA ! Dyskusja:Kijek do selfie To Komentarz który napisałeś ! Pinkie 2 4 3 ! ! ! ! ! :D Co? Napisałąć słowo niestety na stronie Autobósuw! a ja to usunelam bo autobusy fajne Anonim 79 też tak napisał. A Heroes Light teraz Nie jest Administratorem. I na Spongepedi jest ciekawa aktywność, Chyba wszyscy opuścili tą wikię inikt nic nie piszę:( po nocach i wieczirach rzadko aktywnlsc Ciekawe co będzie jak zobacza tamten kometarz. Jaki komentarz i co dzis tak wczesnie zawsze o 11 byles Komentarz który Heroes Light napisał i jak Sponge672 go zobaczy. Daj linka ja nie wiem ktory To Tennnnnn!!!!!!!!!n Fajny a co jest w nim zlego i co niby zrobi sponge jak go zibaczy a po drugie on tera epizodyczny Bo napisał maeiana Sponge ma na imie arek pisze to na profilu wiec nie wiem a czym problem Bo właśnie on Pisał ciągle te ciekawostki o tym że "nie odmienia się" tego imiona mariano. ale co stego że ma na na "imię" Arek ???!!!..., A no tak to ma sens no ze mu nie powinni orzeszkadzac z episze o marianie Napisałeś komenatrz "Dobry Tekst pinkie243" ???:(??!. K. Co zlego w tym komentarzu ona fajna jest i ten komentarz super Edycja na stronie Autobusów była Supepr! * Pamiętacie jak Kaleka12 nie był Administratorem ????????? * Tak to byl sezon 2 i 3 ach wspomnienia sezon 2 byl suoer Sezon drugi był najbardziej duża aktywność i najlepszy!!! A jaka jest kolejność sezonów od najlepszego ?''' '''lato najfajniejsze potem wiosna gdy to sie zaczelo i mnie nie bylo ale bylo podobno fajnie i potem teraz a jesien byla slaba ta wrzesniowa i pazdzier ikowa A czemu Kaleka12 jestteraz "administartorem" ?: . Iczemu jest popularna strona figurki robotó? . Bo duzo komentarzy bo chcial byc administratorme i wykonal misje od spomge A jakie są najpopularniejsze strony ? te z duza iloscia komentarzy i edycji na spomgepediii Jest bardzo małą akrytwność niestety. Bo tu lepiej sie pisze ;;; MAtka Teresa naszczęście powróciłą i jest chyba pierwszy raz w sezonie czwatrym! Bylam juz 8 listopada nie bylo mnie w sezonie 3 Wszyscy już znają sezony!!! ? Trzeba dalej napisać najpopularniejsze strnyo ;;; 6 Ja nie znam od kiedy do kiedy jaki A Ja Znam! To podaj od kiedy do kiedy jaki Ale Co "6" ??? Figurki robotów Karton z metalowymi rzeczami Autobus miejski Luż Dominus Sezon 2B Dom Babci Ines Farma Babci Emilli Franky Andrade Dom Steinberga Kiefy bedzie sezon 5 Podobno jak będą święta.................................................. A gdy w kwietniu nie bylo jeszcze aktywnosci i kilka lat temu na poczatku gdy wikia powstala to byl sezon 0? Od Teraz TAK!0) . Naszczęście aktywnośc na sponepedi już jest! Gdzie pan zapalka Chyba w Krakowie. Podobno w śmietnikach w Krakowie. HAHA '4!!!!! ' Pierwszy raz widziałem jak ktoś napisał HAHA w tym Genialnym I Prześmiesznym Komentarzu Na Stronie Domu Skalmara. Potem w komentarzu na stronie Figurki Robotów a potem w pewnym innym. A teraz TU! Teraz pospalam w szczecinie Ja tam Prawie mieszkam. To niebede podpalac twojego miasta lece do bogoty moze poznam sponge i kaleke ktorzy tam sa twraz To nie moje miasto niestety i byłem tam tylko kilka razy kiedyś ale może Sponge 672 tam jest teraz. Napisali w komentarzach o Sponge Pedii a co będzie jak to zobaczy Anonimka "31" ?!?!?!? :( A co zlego sie stanie? Dowie się o Spongepedii... Moze juz o niej wie Ciekawe czemu chyba nikt oprócz mnie nie wiedział że nie wiedziała o tym i o tym profilu i innych chyba też i chyba nawet o numerach anonimów nawet swoim 31.